


Hilfe wider Willen

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2016/2017 [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: Hilfe wider WillenFandom: Tatort MünsterBingo-Prompt: Einziehen/zusammen lebenRating: P 12Genre: Freundschaft, etwas HumorBeta: vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72Länge: 1.242 WörterA/N: Ein Wichtelgeschenk für maracotdeep/ hollyhop.  Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir :)Geschrieben fürs Wichteln auf deutsch_fandom





	

Thiel schaute den Telefonhörer an und schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.

Nadeshda kam ins Büro und blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. „Chef, alles klar bei Ihnen?“, fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Mein Vater liegt im Krankenhaus.“

„Oh, was ist den passiert?“, fragte sie nach

„Er hatte einen Autounfall. Sein Kollege sagt, er ist auf spiegelglatter Fahrbahn ins Rutschen gekommen und dann mit dem Auto im Graben gelandet. Wie schwer verletzt er ist, konnte er nicht sagen.“

Bevor Nadeshda noch etwas antworten konnte, schnappte er sich die Jacke und verließ das Büro. Vor dem Präsidium angekommen, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er heute Morgen ja mit Boerne mitgefahren war. Wie kam er denn jetzt schnell ins Krankenhaus? Kurzentschlossen wählte er die Nummer eines Kollegen seines Vaters. Der wollte innerhalb von zehn Minuten da sein. Thiel rieb sich unruhig die Hände.

 

***

 

Im Krankenhaus stürmte er direkt zu Anmeldung. Dort erfuhr er, wo er seinen Vater finden konnte. Im Zimmer angekommen, ging er direkt zu Herberts Bett, den Arzt beachtete er gar nicht weiter. „Mensch Vaddern was machst du denn für Sachen.“

„Das ist mein Sohn Frank, Herr Doktor“, lenkte Herbert ab.

„Keine Sorge Herr Thiel, Ihr Herr Vater hat lediglich eine Platzwunde, den linken Arm verstaucht, eine leichte Rippenprellung und einen glatten Bruch des linken Beines. Er muss für zwei bis drei Tage hier bleiben, dann können Sie ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen“, beruhigte ihn der Arzt und verabschiedete sich.

„Da haste ja echt Schwein gehabt, Vaddern“, bemerkte Thiel erleichtert.

„Nun mach aber mal ´nen Punkt, Junge.“

Nachdem der erste Schreck sich gelegt hatte, fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein. „So wie ich das sehe, kommst du, wenn du hier raus bist, wohl kaum alleine zu Recht.“

„Quatsch, ich bin schon groß und deine Bevormundung brauche ich schon gar nicht.“ Herbert klang eindeutig beleidigt.

„Ja nee is klar, Vaddern“, brummte Thiel.

„Ich diskutiere nicht darüber, ich gehe auf jeden Fall zurück in meine eigenen vier Wände. Und wenn du dich auf den Kopf stellst, Frankie“, sagte Herbert bestimmt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei verzog er kaum merklich das Gesicht, was Thiel jedoch nicht entging.

„Alles klar Vaddern. Wie du meinst“, lenkte er zum Schein schnell ein. Dieses Thema war für ihn noch lange nicht erledigt. Aber Herbert sollte das ruhig glauben. Nein, er konnte genauso ein Dickschädel sein wie sein Vater.

Thiel verabschiedete sich und versprach später noch ein paar Klamotten vorbei zu bringen.

„Du brauchst nicht viel einzupacken, ich werde hier früher abhauen als der Doktor denkt“, rief Herbert ihm hinterher.

 

***

Vor dem Krankenhaus wartete zu Thiels Überraschung bereits Boerne auf ihn.

„Hallo Herr Thiel. Wie geht es Ihrem Herrn Vater?“

„Tach Boerne. Besser als erwartet“, brummte Thiel. Komisch, das Boerne davon wusste.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, ich fahre Sie nach Hause“, holte Boerne ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie nach Hause? Ich muss zurück zur Arbeit“, fragte Thiel irritiert.

„Nein, heute nicht mehr. Ich habe mit Ihrer Kollegin zusammen entschieden, dass Sie heute Überstunden abbummeln“, erklärte Boerne wie selbstverständlich.

„Danke. Muss noch ein paar Sachen für meinen Vater holen“, murmelte Thiel.

„Kein Problem“, antwortete Boerne.

Thiel legte den Kopf an die Stütze und schloss die Augen.

„Also dafür, dass es ihrem Herrn Vater gut geht, wirken sie etwas bedrückt“, durchbrach Boerne die Stille.

„Mein Vater sieht nicht ein, dass er nach dem Krankenhaus Hilfe brauchen wird“, erklärte Thiel seufzend.

„Inwiefern“, fragte Boerne.

„Er hat sich das linke Bein gebrochen hat“, erklärte Thiel knapp.

„Da die Mobilität eingeschränkt ist, ist es wichtig, dass er jeden Tag eine Injektion gegen Thrombose bekommt“, erklärte Boerne.

Thiel schaute zu ihm rüber.

„Mit einer Thrombose ist nicht zu spaßen, das kann lebensgefährlich werden“, betonte Boerne eindringlich.

„Ein weitere Grund ein Auge auf ihn zu haben.“ Thiel fühlte sich bestätigt.

„Allerdings fürchte ich, dass es kein leichtes Unterfangen wird, Ihren Herrn Vater davon zu überzeugen.“

„Ich bekomme das hin, darauf können Sie Gift nehmen.“  
Boerne schmunzelte. „Ich stelle mich gerne als Fahrer zur Verfügung, wenn Sie Ihren Vater im Krankenhaus abholen.“

„Danke“, brummte Thiel.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend.

 

***

 

Am Tag der Entlassung seines Vaters bereitete er schon früh alles nötige vor. Er hatte bereits eine Reisetasche gepackt und bei seinem Vater im Haus abgestellt. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Herbert vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen.

 

***

Boerne hatte ihn wie versprochen zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Nachdem er im Krankenzimmer noch Herberts Sachen zusammengepackt hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Herbert wollte unbedingt mit Krücken das Krankenhaus verlassen. Leider funktionierte dies mehr schlecht als recht. Thiel konnte sich das Schauspiel nicht weiter ansehen und sorgte dafür, dass sein Vater auf einem Besucherstuhl Platz nahm. Er flitzte zurück zur Station um Abhilfe zu schaffen.

Als er zurückkam, verdrehte Herbert die Augen.

„Keine Widerrede Vaddern, sonst kommst du heute hier nicht mehr raus“, stellte Thiel klar.

Das schien Herbert ebenso so zu sehen, denn er stieg ohne Gemecker in den Rollstuhl. Thiel hängte die Tasche über die Griffe des Gefährts.

Nachdem Herbert auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz genommen hatte, packte er die Tasche in den Kofferraum und brachte danach den Rollstuhl wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus. Dann stieg er ebenfalls ein.

 

***

 

Bei Herbert angekommen, öffnete Thiel die Beifahrertür und half seinem Vater beim Aussteigen. Boerne stieg auch aus, ging zum Kofferraum und holte die Tasche raus. Er ging um das Auto rum, um sie dann neben Thiel zu stellen.

„So meine Herren. Ich denke, Sie kommen ab jetzt alleine zurecht. Wünsche Ihnen gute Genesung, Herr Thiel.“

„Danke für Ihre Hilfe.“

„Schon gut“, winkte Boerne ab, stieg ins Auto und fuhr davon.

Nachdem sie den Weg ins Haus erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht hatten, saß Herbert sichtlich erschöpft, aber glücklich auf dem Sofa. Thiel packte zuerst die Tasche ins Schlafzimmer um dann anschließend in der Küche einen kleinen Snack zu Mittag vorzubereiten. 

„Junge, dass kannst du dir schenken. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Musst du nicht wieder los?“

„Nee. Ich habe heute Urlaub“, winkte Thiel ab. Er hätte gerne das Gesicht seines Vaters gesehen, doch leider stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihm. So hörte er nur ein lautes Seufzen.

„Ich lege mich jetzt erst Mal etwas hin. Falls wir uns nicht mehr sehen, danke für deine Hilfe Fankie.“

Thiel schaute ihm schmunzelnd hinterher. Sein Vater war aber auch ein Dickschädel. Aber er konnte noch ein größerer Dickschädel sein. 

Nach dem Essen setzte er sich auf das Sofa und nahm eine Zeitschrift zu Hand, die er auf dem Tisch gefunden hatte. Plötzlich schreckte er durch ein Poltern hoch. Er war wohl eingenickt.

In der Küche stand sein Vater an der Arbeitsplatte gelehnt, vor ihm auf dem Fußboden lag ein kaputter Teller und daneben zwei Scheiben Brot inklusive Wurst und Käse.

„Mensch Vaddern. Was treibst du denn da?“, rief Thiel und stürzte zu seinem Vater, der versuchte über das Chaos hinweg die Küche zu verlassen.

„Wollte mir nur was zu essen machen“, brummte Herbert.

„Klappt ja prima“, entgegnete Thiel und verfrachtete ihn erst Mal aufs Sofa. Danach beseitigte er das angerichtete Chaos.

„Siehst du jetzt ein, dass du Hilfe brauchst?“

„Wäre wohl doch nicht so schlecht“, entgegnete Herbert etwas zerknirscht.

„Nur gut, dass ich meine Sachen schon mitgebracht habe“, erklärte Thiel grinsend.

Herbert schaute ihn verwundert an.

„Tja, ich habe auch meinen Dickschädel“, bemerkte Thiel.

„Dann hast du ja doch was von mir“, erklärte Herbert lachend.

Nach diesem Vorfall verlief das Zusammenleben zu Thiels Überraschung tatsächlich fast problemlos.


End file.
